vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
GLaDOS
Summary GLaDOS (G'enetic '''L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem) is an artificial intelligence created by Aperture Science. The idea for GLaDOS came to Cave Johnson in 1982 during his final days. He wanted to "store a man's intelligence" into a computer in order to beat his rival Black Mesa and oversee his company after his death. In 1986, construction of the first iteration of GLaDOS began in the Enrichment Center with the aim of accelerating the Portal project, and beating their rival company, Black Mesa. A prototype chassis for GLaDOS was constructed in 1989, but was subsequently abandoned. In 1996, after a decade spent bringing the Disk Operating System parts to a state of more or less basic functionality, work began on the Genetic Lifeform component. GLaDOS is amoral and often sadistic. She possesses an extremely dry, bitter, and sarcastic sense of humor; her jokes are usually dark, morbid, or outright cruel. She seems to enjoy making manipulative comments that frighten the subject or undermine their self-esteem, but does not usually express open malice. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown physically, 9-B with explosives, 9-A with lasers Name: GLaDOS, possibly Caroline before the transfer Origin: Portal Gender: None, though referred to as Female Age: 13 as of Portal 2 (Activated in 1998) Classification: Artificial intelligence Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Technology Manipulation (Controls the entirety of the Aperture Science facility), Information Analysis, Data Manipulation, Portal Creation, Energy Projection (Can create lasers), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve objects within the facility such as Storage Cubes), Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Poison Manipulation (Via neurotoxins), Large Size (At least Type 0, possibly Type 2 as she controls the entirety of the massive Aperture Science building), Summoning (Can spawn sentry turrets), Explosion Manipulation (Can spawn rocket sentries and bombs), Forcefield Creation (Can utilize "bomb-proof shields"), Electricity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Via Repulsion and Propulsion Gel), Self-Destruction, Light Manipulation (Can create hard light bridges), Clairvoyance (Has cameras all throughout the enrichment center), Enhanced Senses (All of the cameras have heat sensors attached), Gravity Manipulation (Via Excursion Funnel), Resistance to Morality Manipulation (Although the Morality Core stopped her from killing test subjects outright, she still maintained the desire to kill and managed to kill them in a roundabout way through constructing lethal tests), Heat Manipulation (Aperture Science technology is built to withstand temperatures of 4000 K), and Hacking (After an earlier build of GLaDOS was hacked, unspecified precautions were taken to prevent a repeat in the final version) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (She never attacks Chell directly), Wall level with explosives, Small Building level+ with lasers Speed: Virtually Immobile movement speed, Supersonic to Speed of Light attack speed with rocket turrets and lasers, respectively. Massively FTL+ reactions (Took her 1/16 of a picosecond to try and kill all the employees in Aperture) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level for her physical form (Merely stunned by bombs which left Chell unable to walk), her ability to transfer her artificial intelligence to any computer makes her difficult to kill permanently. Stamina: Limitless as an artificial intelligence Range: Dozens of meters with weaponry, Hundreds of meters with Technological Manipulation (Has control of the whole, massive Aperture Science Enrichment Center) Standard Equipment: Sentry turrets, lasers, portals, bombs, deadly neurotoxin, among others (See a list of all known Aperture Science technology here) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (She is a highly advanced artificial intelligence who can run the totality of an intricate experiment facility capable of producing state-of-the-art technology and can construct complex testing chambers) Weaknesses: Psychotic and sadistic; if she hears a logical paradox she will get trapped in a seemingly never ending loop trying to figure it out. Others Notable Victories: Neo (The Matrix) Neo's Profile (9-B forms were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bender (Futurama) Bender's Profile (Stock Bender and GLaDOS with explosives were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Half-Life Category:Portal Category:Artificial Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Data Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Light Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Valve Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9